


Your Mama

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [57]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Clipping through doors, F/F, Face Punching, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Investigations, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, chapter 6, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Dorothea and Byleth go investigating. It goes well till it doesn't.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	Your Mama

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Lysithea looked about her crib.

It was very clear that mommy Manuela was missing. But who exactly would have the (literal) balls to do such a heinous thing? Hilda had gone missing recently. Was that in some way connected? Yes, she was not one to really show up (at all). Hilda was her classmate. Compared to some of the other golden deer, she was actually quite sweet and was usually nice to her.

So carefully, the little mage stood up and carefully reached for the top of the bars. Grabbing hold, she expertly flipped onto the ground below. Then it’s a matter of getting her-

Or would’ve been, if not for a certain blue-haired girl clipping through the front door. In retrospect, she shouldn’t have left that door partially open. Even if Manuela had come back the night before, the songstress still would’ve given her a talking too about it. Something along the lines of 'Don’t leave your door open, sweetie. You don’t want the cold or the monsters to get in’. Yeah. That sounds about right. Even if I think I need a couple of drinks in me to really do a proper impression of her voice. Just because I got drunk doesn’t mean I’ll do it again. That was more the result of Catherine waking people up at four in the morning. That’s a legitimate excuse to begin day-drinking. The last time I did that was before I met you. Then, I would be drunk all times of the day. Immortality does that to a person sometimes. You either get bored or dru- Hey. I'm a heck of a lot better now that you're in my life. That's a topic for after this.

"Lysithea?" Byleth called out, the little mage trying her hardest to hide. Easier said than done when the apartment is supposed to be the home for a little girl. In between the bright pastel colors the walls were in the middle of being painted and all the plushies sitting about, Lysithea stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Uh… Don'ttellanyone!" the little mage announced as Dorothea made her entrance. Giving the apartment a quick gaze, her gaze shifted to Lysithea. 

"We won't." Byleth answered and took a deep breath. Definitely not what she was expecting to start her first round of questioning with the golden deer. Could be worse though. You could've come in during a tantrum. That would've sucked for all parties. Though, one of the descendants of the royal Nohr family had a full-on tantrum for well over a year because she was unable to leave the palace. Probably to visit some boy in another kingdom. The details are pretty fuzzy, especially since I got off of some gossiping villagers. There probably isn’t much truth in that story though. “Manuela is missing. By any chance, could you tell me when you last saw her?”

Lysithea looked away, words echoing down to the floor. Crap. This was definitely not going to be her day. Even more so as tears began to roll down.

“Is there something wrong, Lysithea?” Dorothea inquired and watched the little mage’s face turn bright red. You could use her as a stop sign. Not that we would actually do that. More of a fun comparison to visualize. Not that Lysithea really gave them a chance to really ask any further questions, choosing instead to book it back to her room. Of course, she forgot to fully close the door. One would think they would learn their lesson the first time around. But no, Lysithea chose to just slam her door. Which opened right back up. Oops. Even more so as Byleth just clipped through.

“Uh… by any chance is Manuela your mom?” Byleth continued and got a deep breath from her suspect. No real use in trying to run at this point. Especially since our professor was blocking the only exit.

“Yeah. She adopted me a couple months ago.” Lysithea answered and looked down at the carpet. Sure, it had only been a month or two. But a lot had happened in that time. We had the murder of Jeritiza, Count Varley getting his just deserts and of course the whole thing with the tea set. “I’m guessing you want to know if she has anyone?”

Byleth nodded, Lysithea choosing to walk over to her dresser. Grabbing what looked to be a smart phone, she made her way back over.

“Uh… yeah.” Lysithea answered and scrolled through her contacts. “Okay. There is this Cherry lady.”

Oh right. Her. I don’t think we’ve actually seen her yet. Wonder what she’s like. Probably find out soon enough. If anything, it's a good idea to ask the bartender anyhow. They're bound to know something about our missing songstress. On top of any strange characters who definitely aren't regulars. Or in other words, your next lead.

“Do you have her contact information?” Byleth inquired, finding herself treated to a text. Her phone now out, she gave it a look. Then it's right back to Lysithea. "Thank you."

Turning around, Byleth got ready to clip through. Or would've, had Lysithea not grabbed hold and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry…" Lysithea whispered, only to break away moments later. Yet, Byleth shook her head. This whole situation would be stressful under normal circumstances. In a place like Gareg Mach though, it's amplified by ten. Possibly even more. "You might want to check in with Claude and everything else."

Byleth looked away, muttering echoing out from her mouth. Considering what happened last time with him, that's perfectly understandable. Shouldn't let that stop you from getting his side of the story. As long as it has some truth. Which knowing Claude, is probably going to be one heck of a challenge. But we have been proven wrong in the past. Maybe this will be a case of that.

"Best of luck." Byleth whispered and clipped her way through the door. Still kind of crazy that's even possible. On the other side, Dorothea was patiently waiting.

"Got it all figured out with Lysithea?" the opera singer remarked and watched her girlfriend just nod. After, she grabbed hold of Byleth's hand. 

"Yeah." Byleth answered, squeezing Dorothea's hand in return. The pair headed for the door, making sure to close it behind them. This time, the door did in fact properly shut. No real need to clip back through. Now, finding Clau-

“Need something from me, teach?” a voice announced and speak of the devil. There’s Claude. Stupid smile and everything. This is going to be interesting.

“Why yes, Claude.” Byleth remarked and let out a deep breath. Part of her was tempted to put a hand on her sword, that would definitely send the wrong message. No, she would need to wait and see if force was necessary. The look from Dorothea helped as well. “We’re looking into the disappearance of Manuela. Where was the last place that you saw her?”

Claude stared towards the professor for a moment. Whether this was him actually thinking over his answer or attempting to come up with something stupid is beyond both of us. Possibly a mix of both in this situation.

“With your mama.” Claude answered, a stupid-looking smile forming on his face. He didn’t get to savor that expression for long though. Byleth’s fists made sure of that, real quick. Though, that doesn’t explain why she collapses to the ground right after.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. The title gives it away. I'm aware.
> 
> Short break before we head into a bit of a flashback. Mostly so I can do a dumb, furry fluff fic with Hilda and Marianne. Yes, really.


End file.
